


Happy(?) Accidents

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Aged up characters, Biting, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Cum Inflation, Eggpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Oviposition, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Threesome, bdsm style scene, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your matesprits have your own way of doing things. You might have interests somewhat outside the "norm", but neither of your mates seems to mind. But, you are a little surprised that nowhere in your schoolfeeding did it mention that a few mistakes could lead to something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Bucket

They'd praised you the whole time you got ready, kissing your face and horns and neck and checking at leas twice that nothing was too tight on you. You'd purred, tugging a little at the ropes and smiling when they didn't break. Diamond-powder infused ropes were worth the price tag, definitely. The last step was to put the blindfold on you, tied just enough that you can't see and not so much that your eyes hurt.

Then, Karkat and Sollux both stepped back to look you over. You strain your ears, but you can't hear what they're saying, and you're shocked completely when a hand lands on your ass, hard enough to sting. Sollux's reedy laughter fills your aurals and Karkat laughs too, pinching your ass because it makes you squirm.

"Look at him, KK. Fucking begging for it like that, isn't he?" Sollux asks, his hand settling in your hair. "I bet he's wet, too."

You can't help the gasp you make when Karkat's fingers swipe over your nook, then dip in, just a little. You are wet, and you can feel yourself getting wetter, your nook clenching to try and pull Karkat's fingers in.

His teeth sink into your thigh and you squeal, shivering. "You are wet, and we've hardly even done anything. Are you that excited to be our bucket?" He punctuates his sentences with more bites, and Sollux rubs his thumb against your hornbase and it makes you babble, shifting to lift yourself more.

Sollux says something about putting on a display, Karkat murmurs very softly that you'll get rope burns if you're not careful, and then there's a hot mouth on your own and a bulge prodding at your nook.

With how you're tied, your thighs pressed together and your arms behind your back, you can barely hold yourself up (you'd told them not to help you with that, it's part of the scene), and your bulge can't even get out. Not that you'd really need it, anyway. Your face is pressed to the floor, your cheek smushed against cold hardwood, and you wonder for a moment if you should have put a pillow down.

Sollux nips your tongue to pull you back, hand wrapped around your horn. You whine when he pulls you up by that same horn, but he's putting a folded blanket under your cheek, so it's fine. And anyway, you wouldn't have asked him to be gentle with you if you were going to be filling out your basest fantasies.

Karkat's bulge is just swiping around the lips of your nook, slow enough that you know he's guiding it with his hand, and you coo when he finally pushes into you. He's so hot, and Sollux's sinful tongue moves to play with your horn, so you can't help but buck back towards him, though you don't get very far. Karkat groans, gripping the rope between your wrists as he starts to move, first slow and smooth, though he speeds up when you whine.

"You want more already? God, you're fucking, needy." He growls, his claws nicking your hip as he slams into you.

You yelp, then sob. "Please, please don't stop, oh god."

Karkat, your lovely mate, stops. In fact, he moves away from you completely, and a moment later, so does Sollux, though you have a feeling that he didn't want to. You're left to shiver and fight the urge to roll over and expose yourself like an animal in heat while they tease you by taking away your contact. You only succeed because Karkat's tongue swipes over your nook, slow enough that your hips shudder and try to follow his mouth.

"I didn't tell you to speak. You're lucky that I need a good bucket, or I'd just fuck Sollux." Karkat hisses, kneading your ass. "Don't disobey me again, or I'll find some way to punish you."

A docile little mewl spills from your lips before you can try and form a response with words, but he seems to accept that anyway. It's agony waiting for him to decide you deserve to get back to what you were doing, and you yip when he slams into you, fast enough that it almost hurts. Sollux goes back to your horn, and you can feel your orgasm starting to pool in your stomach, each jolt of Karkat's hips against yours making you slip forward just a little. Your mouth, open, is spilling noises you've never heard from yourself, not-quite words and trills, chirps, and (Karkat's favorite, if his resposive, gutteral growls are any proof) high keens.

Your nook starts fluttering, just a little, and Karkat hisses something barely alternian as he comes, violently hot red filling your nook in a gush, then a few smaller ones, like he'd gotten almost to coming earlier at some point and stopped. You yowl as you're filled, rocking back against him and moaning loud and low and needy. He keeps slamming into you as he comes, and only stops when his bulge begins to retract, and you can feel crimson dripping down your thighs, even though you're trying to hold it all.

Karkat growls in your ear, bites it, and you want to roll over for him, show that he's the dominant one here and now. "Look at that, Sollux. Our bucket is spilling already."

You whimper, Sollux runs his hand down your side and touches your nook, over-sensitive and sopping. "He is. What a waste. I'll have to plug up this hole."

Sollux moves away and you whimper again, left in the dark and alone until Karkat kisses you, gentle as spring. You sigh and relax the tenseness in your shoulders, murmuring that you're fine, not to stop. He kisses you again, still soft, and tells you that you're doing great, and you melt, purring for an instant.

Then, things get moving again.

Sollux presses his hips to yours, his bulges twisted tight together and slipping between the narrow space where your thighs and pelvis meet, not yet pushing into you. You rock back a little, and Karkat shushes you, tilting your head up by the chin and pulling your bottom lip down, pressing his thumb into your mouth. Your tongue rubs against it, and when he withdraws it, you kiss his hand.

Karkat purrs something too low for you to hear clearly ('stop this end up'? What does that even mean?), and Sollux laughs, his bulges finally, finally start to push into you. Slow, slower than Karkat, because his bulges together are thicker than Karkat's one, near the base when they thicken up before smoothing into bases again. You've seen them before, never taken them (Karkat usually likes to have you on top of him and Sollux inside him).

Just as you get to panting, arching your back as much as you can to make it easier for him to push in, Karkat's bulge slicks over your cheek, pushes its way into your open mouth. You focus on lapping at it, and Sollux rocks against you, the largest part of his bulges pressing at your nook. Karkat's hand tangles in your hair and pulls you closer, until his bulge is past your mouth and in your throat and your nose is against his pelvis.

"Mm, come on, I know you can take them." Sollux coos, leaning over you and grinding a little harder. "Come on, Equius, fucking _take it._ "

Almost on cue, and nearly with an audible pop, his bulges push in completely. You go limp, nearly falling for a moment, and hardly notice when you choke, too busy mewling and flexing your hands to care. Karkat pulls his bulge from your mouth and you drool cherry red prematerial on the blanket, cooing weakly. Sollux bends over you, possessive and predatory, and his teeth break the skin of your shoulder, then bite at the back of your neck.

Karkat must make Sollux stop somehow, but he does push his bulge back to your lips, leaving you to try and not choke yourself while Sollux fucks you raw. After a while, you hear Sollux panting, his claws dig into your skin as he ruts against you faster, snarling something you don't hear, though you hear Karkat's response.

"He's good with his mouth." A gentle hand brushes through your hair. "Almost no gag reflex, huh, love?"

You whine, then, because Sollux hits this spot that makes your toes curl, and Karkat just goes to playing with your horns, careful with the broken one. Sollux's hands (or maybe Karkats? You can't tell, you just know they're warm hands) pinch at your grubscars, and you don't think you even can come with all the stimulation, it's too much.

The yellowblood over you is breathing harder, faster than he had been, though you can only just hear it over your own breathy noises, and the sounds you make lapping at Karkat's bulge. Karkat's hand keeps hitting your tongue where it's flicking over his bulge at the base, almost at his nook, and you can hear the little, desperate noises he makes when he gets close. Sollux is barking these hoarse noises that sound like he's being punched, so you know he's close, and you try to do what you can to push them over.

Karkat's gone first, his breath hitching and coming out in sharp gasps as crimson spills over the side of your face, and you moan softly, feeling dirty and too good. Sollux chirps and squeaks something like "that's so fucking hot", and then you're being filled with hot gold.

It takes a few seconds for you to realize the noises you're hearing are coming from your own mouth, the deep keens and cloying chirrs, your nook milking him for all he's worth. He keeps moving, only stopping when his hands are shaky on your back and you think he's totally done, and then slowly pulls out of you, patting your ass lightly.

You're holding as still as you can, your thighs burning with the effort it takes to hold yourself up with both of them, from the sounds of it, making out off to the side. You feel heavy, almost, with the material in your nook, and you need to come. You need to, there are no other ways to phrase it, it _hurts_ that you haven't. Just as you're about to ask them to untie you and help, and something inside you opens, as best you can hope to describe it, and starts to suck the material up. 

Your seedflap absorbs the material, filling until it's bulging and nearly painful, but it's good, it feels so good to have the material there, warming the flesh around it, you moan, and just as it seems to be finished, you relax your legs just the littlest bit. That sends you over, the relaxing, and you _scream_ as you come, your own cold material drooling from your sheathe's slit and pooling in your nook again.

As you come, actually, your vision kind of whites out for a few seconds, and you only realize as you're coming down and Karkat is fussing over you while Sollux unties you that you're crying, shaking sobs that make your legs fall out from under you when they're unbound--or that might be because they're numb. Sollux's hands rub at your lower back and Karkat pulls you up so you can cling to him, when did your blindfold come off, you wonder.

Once you're done crying for the most part, Sollux and Karkat tag-team carrying you to the bath, and you ask when they got it going. Karkat murmurs that he started it when he was done, and you nod. Sollux kisses your jaw, then lifts you into the tub with his psiionics. You purr at the hot water, and pull yourself forward so Karkat can settle in behind you, pressing soothing little kisses to your shoulders.

Sollux pulls the medicine chest out first, then slips into your lap, making the water slosh onto the floor and cursing it, because you all know Karkat will make him clean it before he can go to coon with you both. You learn, as they smooth your hair and wash you, that you have bruises from the ropes, the floor, and at least one set of hands all over yourself, and it makes you grin, leaning back to catch Karkat in a kiss while he's worrying, quietly (for him, anyway) that you're hurt worse than they can see.

"I am not that badly hurt. I heal fast, too." You purr, your voice still rough from his bulge having been in your throat. "And you are taking care of me."

He flushes, and Sollux pushes against your chest selfishly. "What about me, EQ, don't I get any praise?" You can hear his shit-eating grin before you can see it.

You don't even care, though, you just kiss him too, slow and deep. "You too. You will both take care of me, I know you will."

The three of you settle into the tub, with Karkat eventually joining Sollux in your lap because you're the largest of the three of you, and you accept as many kisses as they offer you, feeling dizzy from the heat of the water and the endorphins both. At some point, they do actually manage to wash you, and then you have to let them dry you off, and Karkat insists on braiding your hair "so it doesn't get tangled", even though you all know that he likes to play with your hair because it knocks you right out.

Sollux meanders in your lap, kissing you slow and sweet while Karkat's fingers lull you into an almost-asleep daze, and you have to blink a few times when he's done before you realize that he's ordered you to go to coon. Sollux sulks off to clean up the water from the tub, and you sink into the slime with Karkat, more sore than you have been in ages.

It's only when Sollux squishes in behind you that you realize that you still haven't gotten the material out, but you decide you can deal with it later, because Sollux is wrapped around you from behind, nosing at your jaw and kissing your neck, and Karkat is curled to your chest and snoring, and getting out of the coon now is the last thing you want with your legs feeling like achy lead.

You'll get it tomorrow evening. It isn't like anything will happen with it if you don't, anyway. Who ever heard of a troll getting sick from slurry?


	2. 'Breeding' Classes or, I Have Only Myself To Blame

The material, you learn, is not so easy to get out of yourself as you'd been lead to believe by all your schoolfeeding on the subject. In fact, you can't seem to get it to do anything at all.

* * *

 

Your stomach is still raised over a lump of the material from the night before, and you only get bruises when you try to massage the lump to get it out. Well, that and wet, the tight muscle of your seedflap twitching and making the rest of your nook wake up. After a few minutes of trying alone, you let Sollux in, and Karkat trails along, curiously. They both make a bit of a fuss over the whole issue of not emptying yourself before sleeping, then decide they know how to help.

Sollux steps forward first, wrapping his lanky arms around you and purring, nuzzling the side of your face enough to let you relax, his hands trailing over your sides and legs. He's warm, gentle. You spread your legs when he asks, head falling back when your other mate crawls in front of you, kissing at your thighs. Sollux gets your bulge out, his hand wrapping around it and then the other joining it, and Karkat starts to lap at your nook, his hands on your thighs like he has to hold them apart.

Between being sore from probably the most thorough fucking of your life and sensitive from the material your body's holding apparently whacking your hormones off balance, you hardly take ten minutes before you start to shudder. Sollux nibbles at your ear, light enough that his teeth don't break through, and Karkat's hand slides up your side, over  your grubscars and then down, back to the lump of your material. You come with a shout, your body half convulsing, just shaking everywhere as you pour blue over yourself and your mates.

You whine at the intrusion of two fingers in your nook, pressing hard at your seedflap's opening, but Karkat pulls his fingers back shortly, and looks kind of perturbed, staring at you and then Sollux. Your seedflap is still holding the material, not having budged or anything. If you weren't still dazed from coming, you'd probably be just as concerned.

A frantic call to Kanaya later, and you learn that trolls, especially those of higher castes, can sometimes have strange reactions to not emptying the material they might come to hold. She says that, not only does it happen often, it's also perfectly harmless, resulting in a slimy mess later on when it comes out but not actually hurting. So, you and Karkat and Sollux just kind of, take a breath, and decide to wait it out.

\--

You have, in the past few days, accomplished not a lot. You've mostly been  _trying_  to focus past the wet ache in your nook to complete even the simplest of tasks, and failing, because Karkat and Sollux both are all over you like bees to honey. It's stranger, though, that when you invited Nepeta over, she couldn't seem to leave fast enough, saying something along the lines of "you really should be alone" or some such.

It kinda stung, but you didn't mind resheduling your feelings jam with her, because almost the instant she was out of the hive, Karkat was crawling up your shirt, his tongue on your throat and his hips to yours, and Sollux was already turning your head and kissing you from behind, his hands sliding under your pants' waistband, like they had shortly after you washed the sopor off yourself that evening.

Sollux drags his tongue up along the inside of your horn and you shiver, moaning out loud when Karkat's teeth graze your grubscar. Sollux's lips wrap around the tip of your horn and you squawk, your legs shifting apart again. He's so warm. Karkat is so warm against you, his lips all over your chest and stomach and you want to have them take you again because your nook aches from how empty it is.

Karkat's tongue drags up your chest, straight up the center, and you arch into it, feeling too warm and too tight in your skin. Sollux's claws dig into your hips and you gasp an apology out, trying to twist and see if he's okay. Karkat presses his lips to your pulse and you look at Sollux, hoping that your horn didn't cut the roof of his mouth, at least not too badly. He smiles, no blood, and kisses you, palming your sheathe now.

You lean into him, Karkat's teeth scraping at your skin to make another little mark to match the ones littered over your hips and shoulders already. Sollux's fingers dip down once your bulge writhes out, sliding over the swollen lips of your nook while he pulls away from your lips to kiss behind your ear. Karkat pecks you on the lips, his bulge wrapping together with yours and making you gasp.

"EQ." Sollux's voice almost startles you. "Does this hurt? Are you okay?"

It takes you another second to realize the whimpering, almost crying noises you're hearing are coming from you, and that Karkat is leaned away to look at you, his hips angled so your bulge is just twisting against your stomach and not wrapped with his, concern so heavy on his face your pusher nearly stops. "I-I'm okay? I'm alright." As you speak, you feel yourself start to cry, and your voice gets thicker. "I'm okay, I'm fine, I just, I don't know." They're petting at you, both of them, shushing you and trying to calm you down. You barely manage to croak out what you do. "I love you both so much."

"Shh.." Karkat soothes, drawing the pad of his thumb under your eye to wipe away some of the moisture there, then leaning in to kiss your forehead. "We love you too. It's okay if you want to stop."

You hiccup, leaning into his hand and letting yourself relax with the thud of Sollux's purr against your back. "I don't. I want to keep going, I just, I love you both." Karkat presses a kiss to your lips and you purr, bumping your nose into his affectionately.

"You sure, EQ? Maybe you should rest." Sollux murmurs, pressing his lips up under your jaw. "We won't mind."

Karkat makes an agreeing kind of sound, petting your hair off your face and neck where it's sticking. You breathe for a second, then kiss his palm, making yourself go lax. "I want to keep going. I'm just, I feel very emotional tonight." You roll your head to the side and press your nose against Sollux's neck. "Sorry."

"Hey, dumbass." Karkat grumbles, poking your cheek. "All that paperwork we made up kinda means we're stuck with you by choice. Stop apologizing for liking us too much."

Sollux chuckles. "Yeah EQ, even if it's weird for you to be this emotional and all, you're still our mate. As long as you're not letting us hurt you, you don't have to be sorry." You smile when his lips press against your forehead, forgetting for the moment that you started bawling with your bulge out partway through sex.

They fawn over you for a few more moments, petting your chest and smoothing your hair, and when you're lax against them, Karkat crawls forward again. The thought that it might be heavy for Sollux passes through your mind, but he's yet to complain, and he's never had any issue with that. (Plus, he's the one who keeps pulling you into his lap like this, anyway)

"This okay?" Karkat drawls, slicking his bulge against your nook but not pushing forward. "Tell me, Equius."

You shiver, legs shifting apart even though you still feel sore. "Please don't stop." They're both so much hotter than you are, blood-wise, Karkat's almost hot enough to burn you, and you can feel Sollux's heat even though he's the only one still clothed (you've started feeling itchy in your clothes, so you just lounge around the hive most of the time), his mouth all over your neck and his hands splitting between you and Karkat.

The groan you let out when Karkat presses into you (finally) is half because it does feel good, and half because you feel so oversensitive that it almost hurts to have anything in your nook at all. You have to tell yourself not to squirm, if only because Sollux is under you and you don't want to break his leg trying to wiggle in his hold. He's moving slower than usual, too, pressing in smooth and slow and you mewl when his hips press against your ass, his nose under your jaw. Sollux's hand slides up your chest and turns your head to the side, and then he's kissing you and you feel like you're going to melt.

Sollux's bulges slick against your nook and you taste him groan when you push your legs apart for him. "Fuck, EQ." He rasps, his face going in your neck while his bulges prod at the edges of Karkat's bulge. Karkat rumbles a little noise, more questioning than anything, and you lick your lips, coo when one of Sollux's bulges starts to press into you. "EQ, Equius, fuck, are you, sure?" His claws are tickling where his fingers twitch at your hip.

"Please." You purr, shivering everywhere. "I  _want_  you, please."

Your bulge is twisting down to prod at Karkat's nook and you whine, half wishing it wasn't out because you're already so close, but then Sollux has his bulge pressing into you and Karkat rocks his hips down with this keen that sounds amazing and you're gone, shuddering between them and sobbing, actually sobbing, through your orgasm. You're begging them to finish, assuring them it's fine, you're not even crying, and they only take a few seconds before you feel a rush of hot slurry that has you twisting against Sollux.

And a moment later, your material sac opens up, absorbing their material and knocking you with the sensation so hard you nearly fall over. Sollux and Karkat are busy petting you, staying pressed tight to you as their bulges begin to retract, and you wonder when they'll notice the lack of mess. Your seedflap, before, felt too full. Every time they'd pailed you, they'd used an actual pail, but now it's stretched, too full and too tight and pressing on something inside you that makes you kind of have to pee and really, really want to fuck.

Karkat kind of hums when you kiss him again, still purring in his sleepy way when you nibble at his bottom lip, grinning against your mouth when you grope at him, but then he's pulling himself back, just enough to speak, and leaning his forehead against yours.

"You're feeling handsy." He purrs, not seeming to mind. His bulge finishes retracting and all three of you sigh, Sollux muttering that he feels sticky. "What's the occasion?"

Sollux's bulge retracts and you whine, still feeling just, too wet. "I need you. My seedflap is, pressing on something." You manage, your face turning blue everywhere. "It's, I feel like I need to pail." You pull your hand back and press at the lump, now just slightly larger. "Please."

"It's still not coming out? EQ, I'm getting kinda worried." Sollux speaks, sliding you onto the sofa next to him to look you over, his fingers prodding at the lump and making you twitch. "KN said it would go away on it's own, right? Is it hurting?" You shake your head no. "It's probably just pressing on stuff."

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Karkat asks, concern all over his face, along with some level of curiosity. "I mean, if you want to. Is that why you've been smelling like pailing the past few nights?" His hand is on your thigh and you don't feel like caring that you just open your legs for him without even thinking about it. "If Kanaya isn't just blowing smoke up all our wastechutes and has any idea at all what she's talking about, it should be okay."

Sollux trails his claws over the inside of your right thigh and you coo, knowing already that you're wet and flushed. "I could go again. Wanna fuck me, EQ?" He's licking his lips, crawling over you and letting Karkat yank his pants down as he goes. His nose is brushing yours when he speaks again, his legs moving to settle on either side of your hips. "I haven't had your bulge in a while, yknow."

"I want anything you're willing to give me." Your hands slide up his thighs to rest on his hips, your head turning to kiss him when he lets you and a soft little sigh blowing out your nose when he grinds his nook against your sheatheslit. "I love you, you know."

Karkat's hands are on yours, hot and small. "I know. You too." Sollux purrs, nibbling at your jawline as your bulge starts to slither out. "It's kinda nice to have you to ourselves all the time." He grins, his face coloring as your bulge thickens out inside him, sliding out further.

"You two are so fucking sappy." Karkat grumbles, pressing against Sollux's back when he sits up to press your bulge into himself more fully. You notice him slide a hand down to play with Sollux's nook and your bulge lashes, makes him groan. "You act like we haven't been fucking for three nights straight like some kind of gross orgy."

The gasp you let out when his bulge slicks over your nook is unrefined, rough and needy and followed up by the kind of keen you never imagine yourself making when you pail. "Karkat." You murmur, lifting your hips to offer yourself up, thrumming in your chest at how it presses you deeply into Sollux's nook. "You, too, please. Please."

Karkat's bulge presses into you, his legs shifting around to tangle with Sollux's on either side of you. "Yeah, let us do it. Let us have you, Equius." He murmurs, sounding so calm and holding all this warmth in his voice that you can't help but croon, letting them each hold one of your hands.

You're still sensitive, but a little less, like the hormones or whatever else are calming or changing enough to let you actually experience things without crying or coming ten seconds in. Karkat's hips stay pressed tight to yours, his body curled over and against Sollux's while Sollux starts to move, rocking his hips and purring, bending forward to kiss you again. When he breaks away to move a little faster, the hand not holding yours at his hip gripping the couch cushion, you gasp and mewl, turning your head to the side and panting, your toes curling. Sollux sits back and you watch Karkat kiss him, starting out toothy and smoothing into this slow, deep thing that makes you lick your lips.

Karkat's always been a pretty good kisser, which surprised you, since he said he was too uncomfortable with his general existence his whole adolescence to try dating in any serious, concupiscent quadrant, and that Gamzee wasn't into kissing anyone he wasn't pailing, but he is a great kisser. Or at least, very good, and you have to remind yourself not to whine when you realize that you can't reach him for a kiss at the moment.

If you're honest, you just feel needy for both of them. You want everything from them both, and it bothers you that even you don't know what it means, but then Karkat is twisting around Sollux and leaning in and kissing you at this weird angle and you're kissing back at a worse angle and it's great. Sollux has a hand tangled in Karkat's hair like he's going to tug him back for a kiss, but when Karkat sits up he just giggles, laughing out those small, soft kind of laughs he makes when you're pailing sometimes, half-moan laughs that make you pet down his front because you just adore him, both of them, even with Karkat still twisted up around Sollux from when he leaned in.

Above you, Sollux gasps, arches his back up and rests his palm over the slight bump of your bulge writhing in him, under his skin, and then his thighs shiver and he rolls his head back and he's gone. His nook clenches around you and Karkat's hand coming up from where he'd been, you assume, playing with Sollux's pleasure nub, covered in yellowish lubrication. You purr, cooing and then moaning when Karkat presses his sticky fingers into his mouth, his bulge writhing to press at your seedflap.

You moan, shiver, and let your head fall back against the cushions, your hair sticking to the  skin of your neck until Sollux brushes it away, and then you're gone, your thighs tensing and your bulge twisting in Sollux's nook while it pours your material into him (you'd moan at the release of just tension in your seedflap if you weren't already coming) and your nook clenches on Karkat's bulge, pulls him over the edge to get his heat inside you. Just like before, your seedflap opens and absorbs his material, and like before it hurts but makes you feel like you're coming all over again. All three of you are panting, you're shivering and Sollux is twitching, leaning heavily on Karkat's chest while Karkat just sort of holds him, face down in his neck and his shoulders flushed pale red.

After that, it's a lot of shuffling, you get poured into a coon at some point, and you fall asleep before you hear them discussing anything. What you wake up to, though, leaves no question.

You're on the platform, still naked, still covered in slime from sleeping, and Kanaya is poking around between your legs while Karkat and Sollux hover, looking concerned. You're still swimming through the fog in your mind, so all you can manage is to look up and frown, but Kanaya either doesn't notice or doesn't care. She looks upset, but you suppose that's to be expected.

"I've only ever heard of this. Equius is what is called a 'breeding' class." She sighs, stepping back and, thankfully, away from your nethers. You close your legs, and she keeps talking. "If you leave him be, it should come out in a perigee or so. If you continue to  _add_  to the problem, then...."

Sollux flits over to you with a towel, wiping you down carefully. "Then what?" He murmurs, all worried, and if you weren't beginning to get worried too, you'd be bleeding flushed for him.

"Then he'll have at least an egg to deliver to the caves." She sighs, fixing her very noticeable sash to make it more obvious that she's the head caretaker of the local caves. "I would recommend not adding to the problem. The breeding classes died out sweeps ago, as far as any official knows, and it would be safer to keep it that way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol gross

**Author's Note:**

> EquKarSol just sounds so cute to me.... And Equius would probably like being "powerless" in scenes like this.  
>  ~~and Sollux got sloppy seconds lmao~~  
>  if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
